


Flower Picking Is Hard

by ThatStrangePlaceCalledMyMind



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I COULDN'T GET IT OUT OF MY HEAD, Kageyama is just an asshole with sad feelings, M/M, Yachi is adorable and kind and I love Yachi ok, Yachi is also really sassy and amazing, i wANTED TO DO THIS OK, ihopeyouenjoypleasedon'tkillme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatStrangePlaceCalledMyMind/pseuds/ThatStrangePlaceCalledMyMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I kept imagining a cute scene of Kageyama and Yachi picking flowers from the fic 'Come And Get Lost With Us', by the user Boxofwonder. I just really wanted to write it.</p>
<p>Or, when Kageyama tries to be gentle but ends up accidentally killing like 100 flowers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Picking Is Hard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boxofwonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofwonder/gifts).



> MY FIRST FIC HERE/HAIKYUU!! FIC. 
> 
> I really wanted to see this scene, so i made it myself.
> 
> Please enjoy this and constructive criticism is extremely welcomed.

Yachi grabbed onto Kageyama's hand. "C'mon! Your picking flowers with me." The girl smiled as the wind ruffled her hair.

Kageyama coughed slightly, flinching away from the soft and kind touch,  _You don't deserve it,_  "Um, no it's okay Yachi. I don't think I'd be very good at it."  _You only cause destruction._

Kageyama chased away the stray thoughts as Yachi put her hands on her waist, and a slight pout on her lips. "Ka-ge-ya-ma,"  _She looks like Hinata._ "You said you'd come with me." Yachi grabbed his hand and made her way to wherever place she was heading off to, avoiding traps, and running into a bouncing Nishinoya who was blabbing about tonight's feast and how excited he was. "Your not backing out now."

Where the girl lead them was beautiful. Green grass, small and flourishing yellow blossoms and giant purple radiant flowers. "I want to make Kiyoko a flower chain, and your going to help me collect some to make it." She decided for Kageyama.

"Are-Are you sure? I don't think I should." It's not like Kageyama wants to do this anyways. "And, besides, what makes you think I'd want to  _pick flowers_?" He asked incredulously, as if he'd never even want to.

Yachi puffed her cheeks. "Well, it's better than being bored and alone." She bent down to grasp at the pale yellow plants. "Are you going to help me or are you going to leave?" Yachi looked up at him, and with the sun shining in her eyes and the wind cascading her hair in her face he found he couldn't say no.

He looked away, and muttered a silent "Fine." _I'm getting way too soft,_ Kageyama thought as he tried to pluck one of the bigger purple flowers, but he failed. When he picked the flower and held it in his hands, he accidentally crushed the delicate thing with his clumsy and numb fingers of his injured arm.

"Ah," Kageyama made a noise of distress and tried to pick another, and another, but it never worked out the way he wanted it to. He either crushed them, or dropped them and then when he retried to pick them up again he crushed it.  _You can't even pick a simple flower without killing it? Pathetic._

Kageyama tried again and again, failing each time, but he never gave up. He wanted to prove that he could compete a gentle and simple task. _I want to pick these for Hinata- What?_

Where had that thought come from? No he didn't, he was doing this for Yachi and for himself, no one else, then why did even he feel like he was lying?

Kageyama grinned cheesily to himself when he successfully plucked one small but beautiful flower from the ground. He schooled his face into a neutral expression and turned to Yachi, and telling by the face she was making, Kageyama knew that she knew he was proud of himself. He thrusted forward the tiny blossom with his head down. "Here."

Yachi smiled brightly and laughed. "Thank you, Kageyama!" Her small hands took the flower gratefully and she raised her arm bringing it to Kageyama's face, and placed it gently behind his ear. "There!" Yachi said, happy with herself. "Perfect."

_Perfect._

Kageyama blushed and ducked his head again, his arm flinging behind his neck to scratch at the back of it embarrassingly. "You-Your welcome, I guess."

They spent the rest of the afternoon in a comfortable silence, the only sound was of the small insects in the feild and the quiet hum of nature itself. When they got back, Yachi told Kageyama that she needed to get something, and to go wait ahead and she'll meet him up later. Then Nishinoya said something about the flower in his hair and Kageyama ripped it out hurriedly with a flush and incoherent mumbled words of anger.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY. I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M APOLOGIZING BUT I AM. IT'S ALSO REALLY SHORT. JUST LIKE MY ATTENTION SPAN


End file.
